User blog:JSwift/Grading the Psycho Series - Episodes 31-40
Once again, if you haven't read the first three installments of this, I encourage you to go back and do so before you read this one. Today, I am going to be grading episodes 31-40. I admit that 21-30 was tough because as I mentioned yesterday, that was a bit of a rough patch for me in regards to the series, no thanks to the slog that was the Prank War arc. But, I think these next 10 videos are going to be much more fun to grade. So, here we go with 31-40... 31. Psycho Dad Busts Down Door - This was an EPIC episode! Jesse pays for the Pitfall Prank in a big way as he gets kicked out of the house again. Of course, it goes without saying that Psycho Dad busting down the door and destroying half of Jesse's room is one of the classic moments of the series. The aftermath of the destruction is solid, with his own mother siding with Psycho Dad being an unexpected, and welcoming, swerve. Without question, one of the classics. Grade: A 32. Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash - Perfect timing on this video. Build up was great! Yes, another Wii U gets destroyed, but this video has so much more than that. Highlights for me is Jesse throwing the cake on his dad and of course, the massive rage that culminated with the door being completely shattered. I loved every bit of this episode. The tension in the family just continues to build, and build nicely. Grade: B+ 33. Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle - Oh God. A lunatic overreacts to his car being painted pink by yelling at his friends to submerge his brother's motorcycle. Not just the lowest point of my least favorite arc, but also perhaps, the lowest point in the entire series. Total cringefest from start to finish. It's so horrid it doesn't even deserve an "F" grade. Grade: BOMB 34. Psycho Family Halloween - Major points for creativity with the costumes. Jesse's Joker impression was actually spot on. The fireworks, the fight between Jesse and JT, Psycho Dad flipping all the tables over as the Incredible Hulk, need I go on? Once again, the family tension continues to build up in a huge way. As close to perfect as an episode as you're going to see in the series. This one definitely had it all: creativity, timing, destruction, driving the plot... all executed to near-perfection. Classic! Grade: A+ 35. Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses - I admit that I'm going to cheat a little and bump the grade for this one slightly due to the awesome exposition about JT's relationship with Psycho Dad in the UPDATE. But still, even with the length, this episode has its highlights, with of course, the big moment coming when the bottle gets smashed over JT's head after there were two separate fights. A well done episode that furthers the family tension. Grade: B 36. Psycho Mom Divorces Husband - All the family tension in the previous few episodes culminates here! Psycho Dad going complete Hulk on the room was insane and he really took it to another level when he shoved Jesse against the wall and shattered his car window. Of course, the big plot twist was Terry wanting a divorce and leaving the house. Strong destruction, great plot building. The one negative I will give this video is that this was the start of "selfish Terry". Still, a strong installment. Grade: B+ 37. Psycho Dad Splits Computer - Not one of my favorites, but it wasn't one of the worst installments of the series either. Terry's stuff being thrown out into the lawn and seeing the computer get split were pretty insane moments, but there's not much else to discuss here. Does its job in furthering the divorce arc, but that's about all it does. I don't think it was necessary to have two different angles of this episode. Grade: C 38. Psycho Dad Trashes Store - Now THIS is more like it! Divorce arc moves forward in a big way. You just knew that when Terry was trying to tell Psycho Dad that it was over, that a powder keg was about to blow, and boy did it! Between the poinsettias getting thrown across the store and the destruction of the equipment, you can't take your eye off this video for one second. The most epic moment for me was when Uncle Larry came out with the pipe and threatened Psycho Dad. This one definitely had everything! Grade: A 39. Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant - The destruction was minimal but still, the build up was worth it. Psycho Dad went completely savage ("I'm honestly ashamed that you're my son") as he ranted about the entire year and how things all went downhill with the family. The plot was furthered at least, and this made for an entertaining watch. Though, I do wish that more happened. Still, it was nice to see things from Psycho Dad's perspective, as warped as said perspective is. Grade: B- 40. Psycho Kid Moves Out - No destruction and a lot of arguing weigh it down for me, but the plot twist of Jesse getting his 30,000 dollars taken from him and having it locked in the safe was well done and this episode would basically set things up for the end of the series considering the money would be a big plot point from here on out. That aside, not much else to talk about. Forwarded the plot of the series and planted the seeds for the end, but could have had more. Grade: C+ Tomorrow, THE FINALE! Episodes 41-50! Category:Blog posts